Tale of the Demon Warrior
by stoneteen3x
Summary: When Naruto was only 7 the village sent him off o war in a attempt to have him killed. He comes back emotionaly different then the naruto we know. Rated T to be safe but this might change
1. prolouge

Prologue

* * *

disclaimer

I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and all those bigwigs do.

* * *

When the war started I was only seven. Despite my age I was forced to fight in that war because of my inner demon. I was known as the demon child because of that. Everyday I would see comrades die in that godforsaken place. Everyday I would be forced to kill. War is not glorious. War is hell on earth

Now that the great war is over I may finally return home. Five years have passed since then. I just hope things will be better. Maybe they forgot about the demon. Maybe they think I died. I just hope the one person who I cared for didn't forget about me.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki this is my story.

* * *

AN.I know it's not great but hey at least it's a start reviews would be much appriecated.

Updates will be whenever the hell i feel like it


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto and all those bigwigs do.

* * *

'_insert text here_' represents thought

* * *

The warm Auguest sun shined down on the ninjas as they made their way back to the village. They walked in silence, no one dared to say anything. These ninjas were finally coming home after the the five-year war.

Among these ninjas walked a small boy only 12. The boy too had experienced the harsh reality of war, as he fought in the frontlines. This boy was a orphan, but he was no ordinary orphan because deep inside him lies the greatest and most feared demon known to man. When the demon was placed inside him it was never intended to be used as a wepon of war. Sadly that what was used for.

What kind of monster would send a mere seven year old boy to the frontlines of war? The man who sent the kid name is Tsubasa Tanaka. He is the current Hokage after the third Hokage died of unknown causes seven years ago.

* * *

"I'm home" Naruto said as he look around at the village.

"Naruto don't forget about the cermony" one ninja said as Naruto walked off to the apartment where the ninjas who be staying if they didn't have a place to live.

"Don't worry about me!" Naruto yelled back.

"Guess your right !" He responded.

As Naruto opened the door to his new apartment he wondered if anyone would remember who he was. Once inside he dropped his duffel bag and henge he used as a soldier in the war and took a quick look around. There was a kitchen area, a bathroom and a single room with a bed. He dropped his stuff and went straight to the bed. '_I don't care if everyone forgot who I am just so long as she remembers'_

* * *

" So the war is finally over?"Hinata silently said to herself. '_Naruto I hope your allright whereever you are.'_

"Hinata are you ready?" her sister Hanabi asked while knocking on her door "The ceremony is about to start"

"I'll be right out, just leave without me"

"Ok"

'N_aruto please come back'_

* * *

As Naruto layed down on his bed he looked at the clock and saw it was almost time to leave for the ceremony._'just enough time for a quick shower'._

After his shower he got dressed and applied the henge before leaving. Outside his door he was greeted by his friend, and the only person who knew he was actually 12, Ken Sasaki.

"Hey Ken" Naruto said happily

"Hey shortie" Ken said jokingly

"yeah, yeah we both know i'm short for my age" Naruto said unemotionaly.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah lets go"

* * *

AN thats it for now next chapter the ceremony and chapters will get gradually longer


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

disclaimer

I do not own Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto and all those bigwigs do.

* * *

" Attention people of Konoha!" Tsubasa Tanaka said as look out at the people gathered in front of him. "As some of you may know at 11:00am today the war aginst the land of water officially ended,and our ninjas that fought there are back here behind me" he continued.

_'I'm pretty sure they figured that much you idiot' _Naruto thought as he scanned the crowed looking for someone he considered his one true friend before he was forcefully sent to war. _'May_be _she's at the back and I can't see her, oh wait there she is.' _

Hinata looked up at the ninjas that had returned. To her she had seen bravery, and confidence two of the three things she wanted most. She had no idea that the one thing she wanted, the one person she would give anything to see one more time, Naruto.

* * *

After the ceremony when there remained only a few people left. Among them were Hinata, Naruto, Ken, and Sasuke. Naruto approached Hinata from behind, tapped her on the shoulder and said "Hello may I ask you a few questions?"

Hinata being a bit confused agreed.

"Do you remember anyone named Uzumaki ?"

"Yes he was a friend of mine, why do you ask?"

"Hinata it's me" he said releasing the henge "I'm back and I'm planing on staying."

That's all Hinata remembered before she fainted from the shock of seeing her old crush.

* * *

Hinata woke up a few hours later in her own bed " it must have been a dream" she muttered. She looked up at the clock, It read 5:30 pm. "How long was I asleep for?" she asked to nobody. what she found weirder was that when she got out of bed she realised she was in her regular clothes and not her pajamas. _'this is weird,' _she thought, '_maybe it wasn't a dream,maybe it was real' _Hinata wasn't quite sure of what happened.

"Ahh Hinata your awake" A member of the branch house stated cheerfully.

"What happened to me after the ceremony?" Hinata asked the branch house member.

"Apparently you fainted" he stated.

"Who brought me back?"

"uhh that Uchia kid, and uuh some short blond hair kid"

"Thank you" she said as she bowed and started to walk away.

_'it was real,but I still need to find Naruto...Again'_

* * *

"So Naruto who was the girl who was that you talked to after the ceremony?"

"She is a old friend of mine" he stated hoping it would end the conversation.

"Really? What kind of friend?"

"Your not going to shut up, right?"

"That's right."

"Anyway what do you plan on doing now that the war is over" He asked trying to change the subject.

"What do you think?"

"You'll travel far away and leave me alone" Naruto said full of sarcasm.

"No. I was thinking of joining the anbu, you know with Itachi"

"Really. I bet you can guess what I'll be forced to do"

"You'll travel far away and leave me alone," Ken said jokingly," but seriously you'll be forced back into the last year of school to officaly become a ninja"

"Sadly that's true"

"Who knows maybe you'll be in the same class as your girlfriend"

"Argh"

* * *

AN: I would have this up yesterday but technical difficulties prevented me from.

Please review


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

disclaimer

I do not own Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto and all those bigwigs do.

The alarm screemed in his ear. The clock read 5:30 am, but when it happens to you for five years you get used to it. _'Well time to get ready for school.' _Naruto was ready shortly after. _'Guess i should train before school... where are the training grounds again?' _

After a bit of searching Naruto found the training area closest to the academy. Naruto stood in front of the shooting range and shot three shurikens in quick succession hitting the bull's eye on three different targets. _'I still got it' _he inwardly bragged. He the moved towards the taijutsu training dummy and in swift kick shattered it entirely._ 'that is going to cost me'_

"Well." Iruka said looking at the students," As you may know this should be your final year."He paused to make sure the students were listening " I have a two announcements to make. One someone broke one of the training dummies, and number two we have a new student who wasn't able to come here because of the war but he has proved to be well enough to come here for the last year." He finished as Naruto walked in. "Students Please welcome Naruto"

"Hello" Naruto said as he bowed toward the students.

No one really said hi back to him like Iruka hoped, instead they either shrugged,mumbled something, just didn't care, or in Hinata's case too over joyed to say anything.

"Sorry It's usually like this Mondays" Iruka said scratching the back of his head.

"No problem, I think Mondays have this affect on almost everyone" He joked.

"Anyway just take theseat next to Hinata"

* * *

"So Hinata surprised to see me" Naruto teased.

"Yes" she muttered. Deep down she wanted to hug him and tell him how much she missed him. "What happened, one day you suddenly disappeared"

"I know and I'm so sorry it happened, but I'm back."

"That didn't answer my question"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready"

"Okay as long as you tell me sometime, I want To know what happened"

"You will,you will"

* * *

When the bell rang for lunch Naruto was about to get up for lunch when he realised something."Uhh Hinata where is the lunchroom"

"Follow me"

_'wow compared to yesterday she really is happy. Yesterday she was depressed beyond all belief'_

"you coming?" she asked as she stood next to the door.

"Yeah"

* * *

Naruto wasn't the only person that noticed that Hinata was happpier then she was usually. In fact besides from Naruto only two people noticed it. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. To them and Naruto They all figured it was because the war was over and her family was back.

* * *

AN: Please review I need to know what I'm doing right and wrong The next chapter or the one after that will have my first fight scense so on those please review those ones if any.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

disclaimer Naruto isn't mine I'm pretty sure you figured that out

* * *

inarealpickle-first off I'm writing this mostly of the top of my head (i at least have some sort of plan so it may make sense later on if not well I'm writing this mostly of the top of my head).so i don't really plan things out. and secondly i was going to do the 5 years in the war as sort of a prequel after I'm done this(i decided which one to do first by a coin toss)

Takara uchiha-Happy it's aligned to the left. As for the chapter length well i get a bunch of homework so i tend to that first,then video games, then i work on this so please excuse the legenth the length for each chapter will change.

questions from what's his face (to lazy to go back and check)

1: Is the Sandaime still Hokage and if so how come he let the council to send Naruto to war? he's dead i said so earlier by unknown causes  
2: Why is Naruto back at the academy, surely he'd be better off in ANBU or the Hunter-Nin Corps? never officaly in war needs record and proof that he's a ninja  
3: Could you also adjust the way the story is being presented, the center justification on the writing is a tad annoying. done

* * *

After a uneventful lunch the students returned to class,Where Iruka had another announcement. "Students as you may know every year each class holds a monthly tourname tournaments so that everyone can gauge how far they progressed. Well Normally we would have them next week we will have the first rounds for our class today"

"Well this should be intresting," Sasuke muttered.

"This is going to be a pain" Shikamaru grumbled.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?"choji asked."It's the same every year,you giveup 5 seconds into the match, and then you nap during everyone else's match"

"My mom said if I forfeit one more match i have to do all the chores at my house,and if I don't do them then she gets pissed, and you don't want to see her pissed"

"Tough"

"Not really"

"Your going to lose on purpose?"

"Exactly"

* * *

"First round Choji vs Shikamaru"

They made their way down front. "Round start!" Iruka said expecting Shikamaru to give up.Instead Shikamaru winked at Choji. Shikamaru had told him to hit him gently as they had made their way to the front. Choji punched him, quite a bit harder then he expected, okay alot harder then expected."Uhh Choji wins". "Next round Sasuke vs Naruto"

* * *

An: sorry to say this but i'll be moving tommorow so the next chapter will definitly be a while. again sorry


End file.
